warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess
Princess is a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws.Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 108 History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : When Fireheart is out hunting with Cinderpaw, his apprentice, they see a tabby she-cat kittypet. Cinderpaw wants to scare it off, but Fireheart purposely brushes against some grass, and Princess (the tabby) hears it, running off. Later, Fireheart wonders why he warned her, and finally comes up with the conclusion that Princess is his sister. : A while later, Fireheart visits Princess. Not knowing who he is, Princess is scared, but Fireheart calms her down and the two recognize each other as siblings. It is noted that Princess is heavily pregnant with kits. : Fireheart continues to meet Princess at her Twoleg garden, and tells her about Clan life, while keeping their meetings a secret from ThunderClan. When Cinderpaw is hit by the monster, Fireheart tells Princess. Later, Princess gives Fireheart her firstborn kit, telling Fireheart to take him back to the Clan and "make him a hero, like you". : The Clan is not happy with Fireheart taking the kit home, but Bluestar accepts him and names him Cloudkit. Forest of Secrets : Princess's kit, Cloudkit, is settling into Clan life. Fireheart tells Princess that he'll take him to meet her soon. Fireheart also meets with Princess regularly, and it is noted by her that Fireheart is "very thin". Rising Storm : Princess's son, Cloudpaw, goes to live with the Twolegs, but later returns to the Clan. Sandstorm and Fireheart both see Princess, and she acts calmly around a monster. Sandstorm, it is noted, does not seem pleased to see Fireheart's sister. A Dangerous Path : Fireheart regularly takes Cloudpaw to his mother, Princess. : After Lostface is injured, Fireheart takes Graystripe, Cloudtail and Lostface to see Princess. Princess is scared by Lostface's injuries, causing Lostface to look into a puddle and see herself, but is comforted by Cloudtail. The Darkest Hour : Firestar visits Princess, and Princess is happy he is the leader of the Clan. When Firestar tells her about BloodClan, Princess is worried, and tells Firestar to be careful. In the New Prophecy Series Dawn : Cody promises to tell Princess about the Clans moving to a new home. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans : Rock tells the three kits how Princess is Firestar's littermate, but she lived with different housefolk. When she decided to give her eldest son, Cloudtail, to her brother to be raised in ThunderClan, it showed her trust in her brother, even if it wasn't the wisest decision. She was proud of Firestar as he rose through the ranks in his Clan, and even after the Clans left the forest, she still stares into the old forest, wondering if Firestar is safe. Trivia *Vicky revealed that a kittypet named Cody told Princess all about the Clans leaving the forest. She said that Princess was sad that she would never get to see Firestar and Cloudtail again, but that she understood why the Clans had to leave.Revealed in a Wands and Worlds chat Character Pixels Family Members '''Son:' :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 230 Father: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Status Unknown Brother: :Firestar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Half-Brothers: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Status Unknown Half-Sister: :Ruby:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living, Confirmed by Erin Hunter Granddaughter: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 518 Great-Granddaughters: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Nieces: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: Grand-Niece: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Grand-Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Tree References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character